Phoenix class carrier
The Phoenix-class carriers is the primary type of carrier used by the UNSC Navy. Like it's 21st century Earth counterparts, the Phoenix class carriers are designed to carry large numbers of starfighters across space and launch them in combat. The Phoenix's are also capable of acting as a flagship of a fleet. At more than 5km long a single Phoenix easily dwarves even a Athena class cruiser. Despite of its large size, Phoenix class carriers are not designed for ship-to-ship combat and therefore they are usually deployed with escorts, commonly a single destroyer and two frigates. Overview Phoenix class carriers are considered to be a amongst the oldest type of ships currently in service in the UNSC Navy. They have been in service since 30BNE and due to this they have undergone through a variety of extensive refits to ensure that they are combat ready and capable of going against modern day warships. Some of the most notable refits is the installation of two MAC guns. Previously Phoenix class carriers are not armed with MAC guns as they rely on their escorts for protection against other capital warships. Layout The hull of a Phoenix class carrier is shaped like a tube with several 'wings' extended outward from its hull. This sleek and long design allows the Phoenix to house a large number of starfighters. There are also four observation "towers" located at several locations throughout the hull of the carrier. These towers monitor all traffic to and from the carrier. These observation towers relay the information real-time to a main command and control center located in the heart of the carrier. At the 5,625 meters the Phoenix is 3rd largest type of warships currently in service in the Navy, surpassed only by the two Assault Carriers. Specifications Dimensions The Phoenix class carrier is 5,625 meters long, 445 meters wide and 585 meters tall. Propulsion Like other types of the older UNSC Navy ship designs, the Phoenix class carrier is powered by a Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor. The Phoenix class carriers have yet to obtain the benefit of the newer type of Deuterium nuclear fusion reactors or the newer type of cooling system that are installed aboard the new Athena class cruisers. For faster-than-light travel, Phoenix class carriers are equipped with the standard Shawfujikawa translight engine which allows it to travel through slipspace. Additionally, with the installation of the neutron jammer, Phoenix class carriers are also equipped with neutron jammer cancellers which negate the effects of the neutron jammer at the engine rooms at least. Armament The armament of Phoenix class carriers are considerably less impressive when compared to other ships such as destroyers, frigates and cruisers. Despite of this though, Phoenixes are still capable of holding its own ground. *Magnetic Accelerator Cannon x2 *Oversized Archer missile pods x100 (60 missiles in each pod) *50mm point defense guns x50 *Tactical Laser Systems x35 *Horizon MIRV missiles x20 Hull and shielding As with other UNSC ships, the Phoenix is outfitted with energy shields and 5 meters of solid Titanium A battleplate as its hull. Additionally the hull of the Phoenix is also covered in a refractive coating which spreads the damage of energy based weapons, preventing them from boiling through a single concentrated point. By spreading the energy, the damage done to the hull is significantly reduced when the shield has collapsed. Future Like the corvettes, there are plans to eventually replace the Phoenix class carrier with a much more modern type of carrier. The design for this new type of carrier has been completed. If approved by both FLEETCOM and HIGHCOM, production of this new type of carrier is expected to begin by 20NE with the first ship to be commissioned in 23NE. Category:UNSC Navy Ships